fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmer Solidad
Palmer Solidad (ぱるまあ そりだど Parumaa Soridado) is a Human apparently native to to Edolas. He was friends with Delst and Chisuzu LaHote, the parents of Jason LaHote, and is the man responsible for recording the legendary feats of the Haven Mage. Appearance Palmer is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and brown eyes, as well as pale blonde hair that he keeps neatly combed to the right. Palmer's attire consists of a tan-coloured suit, a red-and-gray striped tie, with a blue-collared shirt worth underneath, as well as, in some occasions, a hat that matches the remaining attire. He also wears glasses designed in a classic thick-framed, square model. Palmer's casual appearances usually consists of long-sleeved T-shirts and jeans with sneakers. One of his favoured shirts has a design that resembles , emblasoned with the word "Addict". He mentions he picked it up at a convention he will never attend again. Personality Palmer is known to be a rather mysterious person—in fact, the only person who knows him properly is his best friend, Delst; as Palmer follows him around and records his amazing feats. He is known to be incredibly kind to those that are aware of him; especially to children. Being apathetic and have little experience in interacting with people, aside from his friends and children, he is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around him with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. This trait appears to lead into a very terrible sense of humor; Palmer's inexperience with socialising leads to him being unable to actually make any jokes, something Delst has commented on. Aside from Delst, Palmer is shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling himself 'a little devil'. Being extremely intelligent, he is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics he finds interesting which he reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of other tasks at hand. At times, he would even go to extremes where he would work himself out until he collapses. After finding out everything there is to know about the topic at hand, he would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Despite his coldness, he is known to be somewhat of a ladies' man; however, aside from his womanizing ways, he really does want to settle down and have a family. Interestingly enough, Palmer is known to be rather threatening, as while he rarely sees the field of battle, he knows how to intimidate others into backing down in order to make it easier for both himself and his opponent. The reason for this is that if he were to go all-out in a battle or if somebody had provoked him to the point that his rage would break, he could easily destroy a large city, and in his own words, he is "a man who can destroy the world". History Synopsis Deicide Arc *Another Story Equipment Variant Detonation (銀十字の拳銃砲（バリアント・デトネイション）, Barianto Detoneishon lit. Revolver Cannon of the Silver Cross): Variant Detonation is Palmer's specialized Edolas Weapon (エドラス魔法, Edorasu Maho), which is a Holder-Type Magic formerly used in Edolas. In Edolas, Magic is not present within a person, but rather it is found within magical objects such as Lacrima, which can be installed into items or weapons to produce varying effects. The effects produced by magic items in Edolas are similar to those created by Holder-type Magic from Earth Land, if not more diverse, and ranges from shape-changing weapons or triggering a Magical effect in the environment close within their proximity; unlike normal Edolas Items, Variant Detonation has infinite-use and is capable of amazing feats, thanks to being powered by an Esper Lacrima as well as Palmer's ingenious use of the weapon. In it's normal form, Variant Detonation appears as a simple silver pistol; it is a semi-automatic, break loading revolver which is capable of holding 36 shots at once, having ten chambers on a single cylinder—put simply, the revolver revolves revolvers and functions as a ballistic gun. Variant Detonation is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrel and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. The Variant Detonation is similar to an armed interface produced as a "magic-driven weapon". The primary function of the weapon is instant conversion of Palmer's magical energy into physical effects, such as impact shocks, solid cannon projectiles, and barriers; however, it can shape magical energy into a form where it can be used as a weapon, and allows Variant Detonation to efficiently counter the magic-neutralizing effects while also producing its very own. To conserve energy, Variant Detonation can be switched to the Low Power Mode by turning the recoil-controlling function off. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Marksman: Without a doubt, Palmer is one hell of a crack shot with his gun. It has been noted that he displays astounding accuracy and the ability to fire bullets rapidly without hesitation, meaning that it is rare that Palmer's attacks miss. In fact, it has been shown on multiple occasions that Palmer is one of the stronger projectile masters to exist, in no due part to his expertise in regards to marksmanship. He possess several tricks and skills associated with projectiles, such as being able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. While he prefers exceedingly powerful blasts of magical energy, Palmer is just as much of an acclaimed sharpshooter—as evidenced time and time again; even with only his left hand, his weaker hand, he was able to finish off a round of practice in thirty seconds. Reloading a pistol in one second with one hand is too slow for him, even though he was just testing his gun; he frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as his weapon to bombard his opponents with attacks from all sides, and then obliterating them when their guard is open. Guns Magic Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): Guns Magic is a Holder-Type Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various Magical effects. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets that never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes. With his powerful Edolas Weapon at his disposal, he's sometimes seen employing it to perform more powerful attacks by charging it up. His bullets are capable of disrupting magical defenses and breeching opposing spells, meaning that absolutely nothing is safe from his projectiles. By infusing his bullets with his magical energy, Palmer is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows him to guide his bullets to his foe at the expense of straining his mind somewhat; enabling him to perform unexpected sharp turns and move his projectiles at impossible angles to take his foes off-guard without fail. Thanks to the power of his special weapon, his projectiles are capable of dealing high destructive potential to both living beings and inanimate objects, anti-magic effects, and disruption of electronics, including cyborg endoskeletons; this partly based on the electromagnetic pulse (EMP) technology, which knocks out all electronic devices in a large radius. *'420 Shot' (四二十丸, Shinijūgan): Palmer's signature Guns Magic spell; when performing the 420 Shot, when using the special ability of his gun, Palmer compresses stray eternano in the shape of a bullet, accelerates it, and sets it forth; shooting it from his pistol fiercely—it creates an explosive, homing magic bullet that locks at the target's heat signature, coating the bullets with layers of barrier so they can pierce field-type defenses. It also has a stronger power against normal magical defenses. Although multi-layer shooting is considered a high-level skill, the 420 Shot is aimed, fast-cast and consecutively shot easily with Palmer's pistol. It is capable of being guided with his magical energy, being able to make incredibly faster turns and be controlled incredibly precisely. The 420 Shot can "bite" opponents and its varying route is more difficult to defend or dodge. Because of this, Palmer can use the spell to trick his opponents. In any case, upon impact, the 420 Shot explodes violently, engulfing the opponent in a burst of pure flame, and seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. Its greatest advantage over other guided shooting spells is its ability to automatically pursue the target (i.e. like a fire-and-forget weapon), leaving Palmer free to perform another action. *'Full Drive Overwhelming Hellfire' (満動倒業火, Mandōtōgōka): When performing this spell, Palmer uses Variant Detonation to draw in excessively large amounts of magical energy and particles from the area, converging and condensing them upon his cannon. Palmer then applies his own magical energy into the mix, charging Variant Detonation with enough magical energy, applying it to a singular bullet. Palmer then expands his magical energy and converts it into numerous photons, which appear similar to miniature stars. These photons hover around the area, though they do circle the foe. Through a mental command, Palmer forces the photons which are whirling around in the battle ground to accelerate their destructive power; upon a single command, these photons let out an electric shock, paralyzing the foe as the photons become smaller particles. These photons have the principle of antimatter, which cause degenerative action wherever they stop. There, Palmer commands the photons to focus and suddenly channels the photons into a devastating stream of light that rushes forward in a spiral, devouring magical particles as it moves to accelerate its movements and upon impact, it explodes in a large amount of light, which has the capability to completely defeat the opponent as well as vaporize almost anything it touches, even if his foe is several kilometers in size; including entire waves of targets. The recoil of this attack is very powerful, as evidenced by the fact that Palmer was thrown flying backwards after firing just one shot; however, the sheer amount of power this attack packs is more than enough to eradicate almost any opponent with ease. Trivia *Palmer marks the second and third reference to cannabis in Fairy Tail: Dawn — namely his 'addict' t-shirt and the "420 shot". The first would come from Mary Jane, however, Palmer's references were intentional. Category:Male Category:Edolas Category:Original Characters Category:Human